She Will Love Something Other Than Food
by Ellen1804
Summary: Twenty-one year old Yako falls under the effects of the Love Tool, and everyone else had better learn to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Beep... Beep... Yako rolled over to the other side of her bed groped around until her fingers clasped around the vibrating phone. She flipped it open. The caller ID shone bright red and dripping with blood.

Yako tossed the phone to the other side of the room. "... Neuro... It's still two hours before the sun rises..."

She closed her eyes and slumped down. She heard a quiet _click_. She didn't even have to turn around. She sighed and got up. "I get it, Neuro, you tireless bastard." She plodded towards the bathroom. "Trust him to attach a mini-explosive-launcher on my phone."

_Mini explosive launcher, you say?_

_Don't assume._

Behind her, a tiny silver ball was ejected out of the tiny muzzle of the gun. It slid under the bed. On tiny letters, 'poisonous gases' was written on the sphere.

* * *

Yako flipped another omelet and tossed it into her mouth. "Ninety-one! Ninety-two! Ninety... There's no more eggs left. I'm sure I had two hundred since yesterday. I only remember eating a small midnight snack..."

Yako sighed and sat down on the chair, spatula in hand. "Adult life is so hard... With my paycheck, I could afford a condo and a car, but... My appetite runs over a million yen like it's nothing. Now sometimes they pay me in food."

Yako tossed the spatula over her shoulder. "Not enough! A twenty-one-year-old would starve on this! I'm hungry~! But payday is tomorrow... And I'm broke."

She knew that her fridge was empty. The mail box was also empty. Ever since Godai was assigned to her bills, all the envelopes disappeared and she just received a weekly sum to spend at her leisure.

That weekly sum never lasted long. "Even when I buy the cheapest foods, like eggs and bread..."

Yako got up and grabbed her jacket. "Well, no use being lazy. Neuro's waiting to kick my butt."

She walked to her door, slipped into a pair of black flats, opened the door, and nearly tripped over a neatly wrapped box on her doorstep. Yako jumped over it at the last second to avoid smashing it to pieces and landed in her bush, thorns stinging her hands, which were not covered by cloth.

Yako pulled herself up and stumbled over to the box, setting her bag back down inside. "My reflexes are faster... Now that Neuro has come back to test them." She picked up the box and sniffed.

_Lemons and cream!_

"Cake! Is it from a fan? T-thank you, whoever you are! At such a good time, too." Yako danced her way back into her home, the prospect of food brightening her up.

* * *

Neuro tapped his nails on his desk lightly. If he had his way the entire thing would be pulverized to dust by now but it was new and he had to show composure or Yako point that out as a fault.

Silly maggot. Demons as powerful as I have not a fault.

Except being extremely violent, cold, calculating, and the lack of a proper conscience. And arrogance, lack of humility, etc. And sadistic personalities. And sometimes insensitive to feelings. And maybe forgetful of other's fragility. Tch. Not important. Those aren't even faults... Just some effects of a healthy pride and the downfalls of extreme strength and power.

Not faults at the slightest.

Akane wrote something on her board and flailed around a bit before straightforwardly pointing down with the tip of her braid. Neuro looked down, to where she was pointing frantically. There were five deep gouges in the table. Neuro shifted some papers over and put on his poker face, eyes wide open and blank.

The door slid open.

A strand of blonde hair entered the room.

Neuro was there in an instant, his hand reaching over to grab Yako's neck, lifting her up three feet. "Katsuragi, you are late for almost half an hour. Would you like to see how hell is like, you impudent..."

Yako smiled down at him and kissed him on the nose. "Neuro! You're wearing the same outfit as me today, it must be fate!" They were both wearing white collared shirts and a blue skirt/blue pair of pants.

Neuro zipped back to his chair. Yako blinked. Neuro was no longer holding her up, but was sitting back in his chair. She crumpled to the ground. She got up again, dropping her bag on the floor.

Neuro pointed to the chart that outlined uniforms: no pink, yellow, or any bright colors, only white blouses and blue pants when on office duty. "Of course we would be wearing the same colored clothes. Have you lost the little nuetron you call a brain, Yako... Or..."

Neuro lifted his nose up in the air and breathed in. "This smell..."

Yako twirled around at the entrance and kissed Akane on the tip of her hair, brushing her and tying her up again with a pink ribbon. "I love you, Akane!" She practically radiated love-shaped bubbles and emoticons. Neuro's eyes narrowed. Akane fidgeted and the hair in the braid turned a bright red.

Neuro shifted forwards, his hands cupping his face. "Yako, tell me, did you eat anything irregular today? Anything that arrived mysteriously or appeared in your cupboards?"

Yako turned to him and lifted a finger, tapping her cheek. "I did... Eat this cake that someone sent me."

Neuro sighed. "Only you the gluttonous pig would fall for such an overused trick."

Yako walked over to him. "Neuro, you're so cruel!"

"The cake was a lemon one, but it also was sort of sickly sweet and clotting after the sourness goes away."

"Yeah, that's exactly it! How did you know?" Yako leaned closer, picking up the papers and shuffling them.

"Those are the exact characteristics of the Demonic Tool 'Love'." Neuro watched as she arranged the papers absently. "You kissed me on the nose. It was more than enough to confirm it. The lemony-limey stink of you will never be gone as long as I live now, you germ-festering human."

Yako set the stack of papers down and kissed Neuro right on the lips.

She leaned back, laughing. Paper swirling all over the place. Neuro had his poker face on, his eyes wide and purposefully blank. But his eyes returned to normal when Yako's back was turned. "What impudence..."

He stood up and pushed on Yako's back. When she turned around, surprised, he picked her up by the collar, walked over to the entrance, and opened the door with his foot. He pushed her out into the hallway unceremoniously and handed her an envelope.

"The Demonic Tool Love is relatively weak. I have taught your subconscious to fight against this type of control over and over again. Try to get back your real self, Yako, with out my help and while you're at it, hand this to Higuchi." With that, Neuro shut the door closed.

He turned to Akane. The braid was swaying to and fro, too excited to write or perform coherent sign language. She was scribbling hearts on her whiteboard. Neuro walked back to his chair and sat back down.

"Yako is still in the back of her mind. The Love tool has taken over, but that will weaken as she fights to get out. She'll get out soon."

Akane scribbled on her board with a marker. _How do you know?_

"She was arranging the papers and requests... In chronological order. I arrange it in potential of a meal. She saw it in that order and her body put it in her preferred order."

Akane nodded her braid in acknowledgement and tossed her marker to the side, and started to type up reports for the police.

"Everything should be back to normal by tomorrow."

_...Normal..._

Neuro's hand twitched.

A warm breath puffed against his cold lips and penetrated them.

The table crumpled and collapsed, ashes spiraling into the air.

Ah... Whatever. Neuro didn't really like the shade, anyway. The shade was just a little too light of a red, and a little too reflective.

Blood red? Hardly.

Not even _close_.

* * *

Alright, this is the first chapter! This fanfiction would be of a medium length, at least, I _hope_ it would make it to a moderately readable length.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Higuchi tapped down on his keys, the computer screen illuminating his face and the sound of typing from his coworkers bouncing all over the room. It was music to his ears.

He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the time. "Oh. It's already lunchtime." He raised his hands over his head and stretched.

Someone caught his wrists.

Immediately, Higuchi swiveled out of his chair, flipped over, and pinned the person to the wall, his gun out of his pocket and its safety off.

Although he did gain a few inches in height and shoulder width, he was not sure if he would win against an attacker without a gun so he always kept on around... His seat was also near the back door, so if someone wanted to sneak in and destroy the data in the computers, he was the main target.

He looked up. "Who are you and why did you-"

Yako blinked, both hands up and one of them clutching an envelope. "Eh... Hi?"

Higuchi found a blush working up his face. "Katsuragi. God, I'm sorry. Don't sneak up to me like that. I thought... You were..." _A stranger._

Yako kissed him on the lips before he could finish. Higuchi's eyes widened and his gun slipped out of his slackened hand and clattered on the floor, for a moment he was lost. And then his eyes narrowed again, noticing something wrong.

Higuchi pushed Yako away. "What's wrong with you?" He wiped his mouth. "This... Katsuragi wouldn't act like this, however much I want her to... Are you drunk?"

Yako tossed the envelope to his computer and tried to hug him. "No! I love you, Higuchi!" Higuchi stopped her at arm's length.

Higuchi sniffed her mouth. "You smell like sickly-sweet lemons, Katsuragi. You usually smell like limes. What happened? Don't get into the habit of drinking, Katsuragi."

As Yako started to protest against his assumption that she was drunk, Higuchi carefully looked into her mouth. "No dehydration signs, no remains of a powder."

Yako walked up to him and pulled on his hoodie string. "You're so mean, Higuchi! Why don't you believe me?! Well! If you're going to be like that... I have other things to do!" Yako then turned on her heels and stomped straight out of the room.

His coworkers snickered at him. Higuchi sat back down and started to open the envelope.

"Oi, aren't you going after your wife?" Someone called from the other side of the room. More laughing. Higuchi flushed.

"She isn't my wife! And besides, I have work." The female coworkers booed.

"Your lunch break is fifteen minutes away. Usually you'd be gone by now."

Higuchi ignored them and slid the note out from the envelope. "Neuro..."

"Katsuragi has eaten something that has changed her personality. Do not mind her. It's an aftereffect of yesterday's mystery. Okay..."

Higuchi straightened his back and stared down at the sheet of paper, his eyes running over the characters. He looked at the time. "Twelve and a half minutes to find the source of this particular sickly sweet lemony and purple-colored flower."

He cracked his knuckles. "Ten minutes, tops."

* * *

Yako opened the door to Godai's office on the top floor of the company. "Godai~! Why don't you visit anymore? I missed you!" Godai didn't look up from the mountains of paper on his desk.

Yako's eyes, which were formerly clouded and unfocused, were now a bit more of its former clear shade of brown. "What's wrong? Why do you have so much paper?"

Godai tossed a stack into the trash bin. "The computer I had crashed down. So for now, it's paper and ink for me until the shipment of the new computer finally checks in. A bloody bother. Why are you here? Neuro got something for me?"

Yako rubbed her eyes. "I dunno. I have this headache, and I feel like I've acted stupid all day."

Godai raised his eyebrows, not really listening.

Behind him, Yako's hand covered her mouth. Something flashed over her eyes and they became cloudy again. Her stance was once again slightly slumped. She turned around and hugged Godai, sloppily kissing him on the cheek. "O-oi! Yako, what are you doing?"

Yako leaned against the back of Godai's chair, giggling. Godai swiveled around. "Hey, if you lean on that too hard..."

Godai's chair tilted back sharply and he toppled backwards, taking Yako with him. At the last second, he quickly held out a hand behind him, grabbing Yako, flipping her on top and managed to land on his back, without squashing his partner. "_Damn_." He's going to feel that bruise twice next morning.

He looked down on his chest, where Yako was. "You okay?" He shook her shoulder. "Oi, I said if you were okay. Get offa me, Katsuragi! I'm not joking..."

Behind them, a tiny eyeball clattered quietly around on its thin metal legs. Tiny holograms flickered through its pupil, and it twitched as it downloaded and sorted through the other side of the connection, Neuro's eye glowed bright green. "Trust Yako to stray off my errand and end up on top of Godai. The tramp."

Neuro snapped his fingers. "I'm tired of this Love Tool. You have failed, Yako. And I thought you would be able to clear your mind be yourself. I have overestimated you."

He looked at the clock. "Time's up. Give her the antidote."

The eyeball froze as it was, under Godai's desk. It twitched just the slightest bit... And then a tiny needle burst out of its pupil, foul-smelling liquid splashing on the floor.

It clambered up the side of the table, where Godai was helping Yako up.

It attached itself on the side of Yako's blouse, hiding under her collar as Godai leaned closer to take her temperature. Godai took out his phone and opened it, calling Neuro. No one answered.

The eyeball leaped from Yako's collar to her hair. It burrowed into hair and reached for her neck...

Outside, Yako had been kicked out of Godai's office, told to return to Neuro. The eyeball crawled down her neck and was just about to inject the solution when...

Its existence flickered out.

Neuro blinked.

Yako held up two fingers, an inch apart, green slime dripping from them. She tilted her head and looked at the droplets as it fell towards the floor. Her left was still cloudy but her right eye was bright and clear as it used to be.

She forced her breathing to become regular.

"Neuro..."

"I can break the spell by myself..."

"... So I don't need your help..."

Her right arm twitched, but her left arm shot out and grabbed it before it could put the last drops of the antidote into her mouth.

Her left eye began to clear.

She held herself still and tense for a long time. Neuro watched from the eyes of another one of his spies.

Her left eye began to clear. Yako began to smile, shakily.

"And, besides..." She brushed her fingers on her skirt and straightened up, eyes both clear brown and focused.

"... The antidote was probably poison, anyway, wasn't it..."

"... Neuro?"


End file.
